


Love to Hate You

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and a fellow hunter have a love/hate relationship and always tease each other until one day Dean can't stand it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love to Hate You

“Oh my God, Dean, you’re such an asshole!” you practically screamed. You could hear Dean’s laughter echoing through the bunker halls as you stalked down the hallway toward the library from the garage.

You could hear footsteps running after you.  You turned to see Sam coming toward you.

“Y/N, wait,” he yelled.

“If you’re coming to defend your idiot brother, Sam, forget it,” you said. “He’s annoying the crap out of me. I don’t need his snide comments about my hunting skills, commenting on every little thing I did wrong. It’s not like he’s perfect.” You continued down the hall until you reached the library. You threw your backpack on one of the tables and dropped into a chair.

“I don’t think he’s trying to be a jerk, Y/N, I really don’t,” Sam explained. “He’s just trying to help you….”

“Yeah, right,” you muttered sarcastically. “He’s being a bossy jerk. And he thinks it’s funny when I get pissed.”

“I do not,” Dean protested as he came through the door into the library. “I think you’re cute when you get pissed.”

“Dean!” Sam snapped, his irritation with his brother evident in his voice.

“What?” he asked innocently. “I do.” He walked up and put his hands on the arms of your chair and leaned over you. You were enveloped in the scent of Dean - soap, leather and gunpowder. He was almost close enough to kiss.

“In fact, I think it’s damn sexy,” he added, a smirk on his beautiful face.

Two could play this game. You grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him so close that you could feel his breath blowing across your cheek. You pressed your mouth to his ear.

“Sexy, hmm?” you purred. “You have no idea how sexy I can be.”

You smiled as Dean shivered at your words. You released his shirt and he stood up, a confused smile on his face. He stumbled backwards a couple of steps, hitting the table behind him. He stared at you for several seconds, then he seemed to shake himself loose from whatever had a hold of him. He glanced at Sam, who was smiling knowingly.

“I...I’m gonna grab some food,” Dean muttered before hurrying from the library.

Sam chuckled. “Wow, I’ve never seen him do that before.  What’d you say?”

“Nothing much,” you shrugged.

“Right,” Sam laughed. “You two are ridiculous.” He grabbed his stuff from where he’d dropped it and left the library.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you yelled after him.  

Sam poked his head back through the library door.  “All I’m saying is that you two like each other way more than either of you is willing to admit.” And then he was gone.

You laughed at first, but the more you thought about it, the more you came to realize that Sam might be right. At least you knew that you liked Dean way more than you’d ever admitted to anyone - especially to the elder Winchester. You knew that was why it drove you nuts when he was critical of your hunting skills or when he pointed out when you did things wrong.

You sighed and pushed yourself out of the chair. No sense dwelling on things you couldn’t change. You were positive Dean’s feelings for you were purely platonic. The two of you had one of those relationships where you loved to hate each other, constantly teasing and picking at one another. The sexual innuendos flew through the air on a frequent basis when you were together. The only problem was, you were usually serious, whereas you knew that Dean was just joking.

You headed for the kitchen to see what there was to eat. Dean was standing in front of the open refrigerator yanking stuff from the various shelves and transferring it to the counter. Without saying a word you started making sandwiches for the two of you. Once Dean had everything he wanted out of the fridge, he joined you. Occasionally he’d reach across you to grab something, brushing his hand over yours or leaning his arm against yours. When he left your side to grab plates, a chill washed over you at the loss of his body heat.

Dean put his hand in the middle of your back as he leaned around you to set the plates on the counter. He left it there as he piled food onto his plate and grabbed a beer. He took both of your plates to the table and set them down across from each other. You joined him at the table, a bit warily. It was quiet for several minutes as the two of you ate, both of you trying to avoid eye contact. After a few minutes, Dean cleared his throat.

“So, I wanted to talk to you about the hunt earlier,” he finally said.

You were immediately on edge. “What about it?” you asked.

“I just think you should try a little harder to do as I ask,” he said. When you opened your mouth, a harsh retort at the ready, he cut you off. “I’m not trying to piss you off….”

“Too late,” you muttered.

“Seriously, Y/N, I just don’t want you to get hurt,” he explained. “And tonight, you could have.”

“I know what I’m doing,” you argued.

“I know you do,” Dean sighed. “I’m not saying you don’t. But if you would listen to me, things would go so much smoother.”

“Why the hell are you in charge?” you snapped. “God, you’re so bossy and overbearing.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt, okay?” Dean shouted, cutting you off. “I don’t know what I’d do if you did.” He glared at you as he grabbed his beer and downed it in several swallows.

“What are you saying?” you asked.

“Nothing,” he groused. He got up from the table and took his plate to the sink. He dropped it inside with a loud clatter. “You’re really a pain in my ass, you know that, right?”

“No more so than you are in mine,” you shot back.

His eyes widened slightly, then he turned and strode from the kitchen, his gait tense and angry.

Well, that didn’t go as you’d hoped. You took your plate to the sink and spent the next several minutes straightening up the kitchen. When you thought Dean had probably had enough time to calm down, you turned off the light and made your way toward the library. He was sitting at the table, staring at his laptop. He glanced at you out of the corner of his eye when you came in. You crossed the room and leaned against the table next to him.

“Can we just agree we’re both being jerks?” you asked. "You pissed me off, I pissed you off, argument over."

“Only if you agree that you’re the bigger jerk,” he said, obviously trying not to smile.

“Fine, I’m the bigger jerk,” you laughed. You patted Dean on the shoulder and turned to walk away. He stood up and grabbed your hand, pulling you into his arms, hugging you.

“So we’re friends again, right?” he asked.

“Well, as long as your hand is on my ass, we might be more than friends,” you whispered.

Dean grinned and slid both hands down to cup your ass, pulling you tight against him. “That could be interesting,” he growled, his voice deep and rough. "Maybe we should kiss and make up."

The two of you were definitely close enough to kiss. Several awkward seconds passed while Dean stared into your eyes and then you were rising up on your toes, your lips getting closer and closer to his. At the last second you chickened out, quickly kissed him on the corner of his mouth and broke free of his embrace.

“Good night, Dean,” you mumbled and hurried from the library. You practically ran down the hall to the room the boys had given you, your heart pounding. You closed the door and leaned against it, eyes closed, trying to catch your breath.

A loud knock startled you. You opened your eyes, not moving. Maybe if you just stayed quiet, he’d leave.

“Y/N, open the door,” Dean ordered.

You turned around, steeling yourself for the verbal ass chewing you knew was to come and yanked the door open. “Like I said earlier, you’re so bossy….” you mumbled.

Your words were cut off by Dean’s lips crashing into yours, his arms around your waist. He kissed you, hard and almost desperately, biting at your lower lip, demanding entrance. Your lips parted and then his tongue was in your mouth, brushing over your teeth and across your tongue. With a slight moan, you enthusiastically returned his kiss.

When the kiss finally ended, you were both breathing hard. Dean’s hands were still tight on your waist, warm and heavy.

“What the hell was that?” you whispered.

“I’m done playing games, done with the teasing,” he answered. “I can’t keep doing this. I want you Y/N, right now.”

All you could do was nod. You took his face in your hands and pulled it back to yours, groaning as your lips met again. Dean pushed you into the room, shoving the door closed behind him. You pushed his flannel off his shoulders until it hit the floor, then you slid your hands under his t-shirt, loving the feel of his skin under your hands. He tugged at your clothes, yanking your shirt over your head and dropping your bra to the floor, before unbuttoning your jeans and pushing them off, allowing you to kick them away. His hands slid up your waist until was grasping your breasts, his thumbs ghosting over the nipples, bringing them to attention.

“Bed?” Dean murmured.

“Yes,” you breathed.

He picked you up and carried you to the bed, laying you on it carefully. He stripped off his clothes before joining you, his lips immediately going to your neck, his hands returning to your breasts, kneading them gently. You moaned and arched your back, heat pooling in the pit of your stomach at the feel of Dean touching you. His head dropped and he sucked a nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling repeated around the tender flesh, nipping it lightly. His hips pressed against yours, his erection rubbing deliciously against your warm center.

“Mmm, touch me, please,” you begged. “Please.”

Dean cupped your sex, the palm of his hand pressing against your clit, making you squirm. A single finger pushed into you, pumping gently. You pushed against his hand, whimpering slightly.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you, Y/N?” Dean growled, sliding another digit into you, pumping harder, groaning with you as you moved against his hand.

“Yes,” you hissed as his fingers moved inside you and his thumb pressed against your clit, rubbing circles against it, drawing a gasp from you.

“Oh god, Dean, I'm so close," you moaned. Your hips bucked and you clenched at Dean, trying to pull him closer.

“Not yet, baby,” he growled. He grabbed your face and kissed you hard, moving himself so he was poised at your entrance. He entered you with a loud hiss. "God, you feel so good," he sighed.

You moaned as he stretched you wide, his thrusts slow and easy, giving you time to adjust to his size and length. When you were comfortable, you began moving with him, timing the movement of your hips to perfectly meet his thrusts.

It wasn’t long before Dean was plunging into you, burying himself so deep that he hit your sweet spot with every thrust. You cried his name repeatedly, the sensations washing over you as he pushed you closer and closer to climax. As he moved closer to coming himself, his movements became faster and more erratic, until he was slamming into you, both of you lost in the feelings that were taking over your bodies, the only sounds in the room were the sounds of your lovemaking - the moans, skin sliding against skin, and the passionately shared kisses.  With one final thrust you were coming, Dean along with you, the two of you moaning your pleasure together, your bodies so close, so connected, that you seemed like one entity.

You dropped to the bed, mutually exhausted but also mutually satisfied. You laid together, limbs intertwined, exchanging chaste kisses, your hands moving over each others bodies, exploring what you'd been too rushed to explore before.

You had no idea how long you'd been lying there, Dean's lips moving over your neck, when you heard him chuckle quietly.

"What's so funny?" you murmured.

"I was just wondering if we could end every argument we have like this," he grinned, his green eyes staring into your (y/e/c) ones. "You know, a hug that ends with us in bed."

"Hmm, I think that's a great idea," you laughed. "What should we argue about next?"

"Oh, trust me," Dean growled, pulling you tight against him. "I'm sure I can do something to piss you off."


End file.
